Anything is Possible
by xosweetdreamsxo
Summary: [PreHBP] Ever wonder how it all started? How James and Lily hooked up? If Remus and Sirius ever fell in love with someone? Why Peter joined the Dark side? This is my version how it all started. btw hope the summary didn't suck to much lol JL ROC SOC
1. Chapter 1

All was quiet on that dreadful Halloween night in Godric's Hollow. Where a house use to stand, was just a pile of pf rubbish. A staircase was still up and part of the upstairs but everything else was destroyed. A strong wind came, making the trees rustle violently.

In front of what was left of the house, a woman appeared, as if out of thin air. She was a young, attractive woman, though her eyes were red from crying. The woman looked at the house and immediately dropped down on the floor, sobbing. For ten minutes she just sat that, crying as she saw all the destruction in front of her eyes.

When she was done, she got up. _Be strong for Lily and James, _Angel thought. Angel walked to what use to be the front door. Pulling at two roses, she placed them on the ground. She walked in the house, looking for things. She found photo albums and frames and other things that were important. She put all these things in a bag that didn't seem to bulge. Walking up the stairs, Angel walked into what use to be Harry Potter's room.

Angel inhaled sharply. _This is where he killed her…this is where Voldemort killed my best friend. _There wasn't much in the room, but as Angel was about to leave the room something caught her eye.

She leaned down and found a ratty old teddy bear, with a missing eye. Angel closed her eyes and hugged the bear. A loud creak made her open her eyes.

"Ms. Rivera." Angel whipped around and relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm glad you came."he stopped when Dumbledore held his hand up to stop her.

"I'm sure its something important."

Angel nodded and put the toy bear in her bag. She got up off her knees and walked with Professor Dumbledore down the stairs. There was a silence between which was soon broken by Angel.

"Professor Dumbledore...I was wondering if you can tell me where Harry is. I'd liked to take him in. As you know, Lily and James made me his godmother," Angel asked.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Angel through his half-moon spectacules. "Harry is with his only living relatives."

Angel looked at Dumbledore with disbelief. "The Durlseys! But Petunia hates-hated Lily, surely you know that she'll be vile to him. He'll have a horrible childhood plus he'll have no clue about our world."

"Ms. Rivera, I know that you love Harry and want him to live with you but I have my reasons as for him to stay with his aunt and uncle."

Angel nodded, tears starting to swell in her eyes. "I understand," she paused and took a breath before she started again. " There's something else I have to tell you."

"Go on," Dumbledore nodded at her to continue.

Angel looked down and bit her lip. "I need to leave. I can't-I-I just can't stay in here anymore after Lily and James...and Sirius," She looked at Dumbledore.

"And where will you go, Ms. Rivera?" Dumbledore asked, his face showing no emotion.

Sighing, Angel thought for a moment. "Spain. Maybe America. Maybe out in the country...I'm not sure yet. I just need to go where I can leave my past behind and...maybe start a new future."

"You can never run from the past, it will come back."

"I know...its just...I have alot of things going on and...," Angel stopped to wipe a tear threating to come down. Dumbledore handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears.

"I understand, Ms. Rivera. No need to explain." Angel gave Dumbledore a hug.

"Thank you for everything." Angel saying with a sniff.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Angel and disppeared into the night.

Angel sniffed again. She then went back upstairs but this time to Lily's bedroom. Not much was left in the room. As Angel was walking around the room her foot hit a wooden box. Angel's eyes widened as if she recongized it. Picking it up with shaking hands, Angel felt again that tears were swelling up. The box was beautiful with vines and flowers carved in it. Angel opened it, her hands still shaking. The first thing she saw a photo.

The photo was with Angel, Lily, and Emily, in Angel's room. They were laughing and wearing their pajamas. Angel automatically closed the box. She'll look through it later. Angel walked quickly down the stairs and out of the house. When she got out of what was left of the house, Angel stopped. _I need to leave, no...I HAVE to leave._

Angel looked back at the house. "Good-bye Lily. Good-Bye James. Good-bye Harry," Angel said, in a whisper, "and good-bye Sirius." And with that, Angel disappeared leaving behind the two red roses for two of her best friends.


	2. Sisters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**OK I'm doing so major construction on this story. I deleted the second chapter because I needed to put more info and fixed it up again. But its done now, so read on. I like this better then the previous one. Sound more...professional I guess you can say. Anywayz, enjoy and reviews plz! lol **

**P.S. Next Ch. I will introduce the Marauders**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and an characters that she made up (James, Lily, Siris, Remus, etc.). I only own the plot and any characters unfamiliar (Angel, Emily, etc.)**

**---------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWO: Sisters**

Emily, Lily, Angel. Three girls that were as different as night and day. One was so shy and so quiet, not many people bothered to get to know her. One was a perfectionist and constantly had her guard up, which made it hard for people to talk to her. And the last one was outgoing and always smiling, that people thought she's never been sad or lonely. How wrong they were.

Its because of their differences that attracted all of them together and formed such a tight bond. They weren't just friends. They were sisters. They were each others rock. If it weren't for each other, they would be a wreck.

Lily Evans lay out the clothes she would be taking to Angel's house on her bed. She folded each item of clothing nice and neat and put them in her trunk. Once she packed her clothes, she moved on to packing her school supplies. Lily would be staying at her friend's, Angel's, house for the last two weeks of summer before going off to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts wasn't really your average London school. Actually, it wasn't really and average school, for you see, it was a school of magic. Young witches and wizards came and learn how to handle their powers, learned how to make potions, and say incantations for spells they would need in life. Lily has been going to Hogwarts for the past six years and loved it. She was so surprised though when she got her letter and nervous too. She wasn't sure about this school for she was Muggleborn (born to two non-magic parents) but after the first year, loved it.

Lily finished packing everything and put the last thing in her trunk, a box. It was a beautiful wooden box, dark, with green vines and white flowers, carved around it. Angel gave Lily this as a present, after her first Christmas at Hogwarts. She also gave one to Emily, although hers was slightly different. They called it their friendship box, cause inside was pictures of the three of them or little trinkets. Lily smiled and put it safely in the trunk. She picked her long, red hair up and put it into a ponytail. Her emerald green eyes popped up against her ivory skin and made her glow. She was very pretty indeed.

Carrying her trunk downstairs, she made her way to the kitchen. Kissing her mother good-bye on the cheek, and giving her dad one last hug, Lily promised her parents that she would write soon as possible and not to worry. And with a pop, she was gone.

Emily Williams cursed under her breath. She was suppose to be at Angel's house half an hour ago, and wasn't even packed. She meant to do it last night, but forgot, due to the fact that her dad had people over and she had to help entertain them. By the time, everyone was gone, Emily was exhausted and immediatly went to bed. By the time she woke up the next morning, it was 12:30 p.m. Thank goodnes for her older brother, Jonathon.

Jonathon was Emily's older brother. He was older by five years and at sometimes can be just a tad bit annoying. But Emily loved him so it didn't mattered. Just by looking at them, you knew they were related. Emily had honey-blonde, stick straight hair that came down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes was like the color of the sky on a clear day. Although shy, Emily's eyes had this gleam in them, that made people think twice about her. Her brother was the same, with honey-blonde hair (although not as long) and the same blue eyes. Both brother and sister looked so much like their mother. Too bad their mother wasn't here to see them grow. She left her husband when Emily turned two, because she couldn't bear having a daughter that wouldn't be like her (normal). Often, Emily would blame herself for her mom leaving, but then decided that it was her fault after all. Nobody knows where Beth Williams is now.

"John, where's my-" Emily yelled out of her room but was cut short when her brother held up a pink sweater. Giving him a grateful smile. she said thanks and finished stuffing everything in her trunk. She stuffed books, clothes, her broom stick, and her friendship box in the trunk. Once she stuffed everything in it, Emiyl closed it, turned off her light, and went to the living room. Soon as she closed her door, she opened it to grab a photo from her desk. It was a picture of a woman,her mother, holding a little girl (Emily) with pigtails and the same blue eyes. Both were smiling and waving at the camera and every once in a while the mother gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. It was the only picture Emily had of her and her mother.

Emily stuffed the photo in her pocket and again left the room. She made her way to the living room. Jonathon was already there, with a bag in his hand.

"Have fun, sis," he told her, giving her a hug and kiss, "and stay out of trouble."

Emily gave him a smirk,"Look who's talking." Jonathon stuck his tongue out at her and opened the velvet bag. Emily grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace. The fire turned emerald and both brother and sister pushed the trunk in. Giving each other one last hug, Emily stepped into the green fire.

"Tell dad I'll owl him before school starts." Jonathon nodded.

Emily took a deep breath and said, in a clear voice, "Rivera household." And with a roar, she was gone.

Angel Rivera looked around her bedroom. Clothes were scattered around the room, on her bed, top of her dresser etc. Still in her PJs, Angel picked up a jean mini skirt and a white tank top. She looked at herself in the mirror, holding the clothes up to her body. One thing that was important to Angel: her looks. Next to family, friends, boys that is.

It wasn't hard for Angel to get a boyfriend. Actually, she made it seem quite easy. All she had to do was give them the shy smile before turning away or twirl a lock of her hair or give them this glance that made the boys go wild. It also helped that she had a pretty good body. While Lily and Emily was flat as a wall, Angel was a far from it. Since she had the looks and body to get a boy, Angel was often envied by the girls. Of course, she wasn't a slut. She nevered cheated on a boy when they were going out and she always made sure it was just a one time deal when Angel took them to the brrom closet.

Changing into her clothes, the white tank top showed off Angel's tan that she had recently gotten in Spain. Her mother was mixed (Spanish and British) while her father was full (Spanish) so they often went to Spain to visit their relatives. Angel brushed her long wavy brown hair and put it up in this style she saw in a Muggle magazine. Another thing of Angel was that she was great with makeup, hair, anything that had to do with beauty. Hearing a pop, Angel turned around and jumped up and down with joy when she saw who it was.

"Lily!" Running toward her, almost tripping the clothes, Angel gave Lily a hug. Lily laughed and look around the room.

"Gosh, Angel, your room is a mess!" Lily exlcaimed, though she was smiling. Angel looked hurt.

"We haven't seen each other for a month and a half and thats the first thing you say to me? Some friend," Angel tried to look hurt but failed and started laughing. Lily joined the laughter and both girls collapsed on Angel's bed. They talked about their summer for a little bit until the door opened, showing Emily at the doorway, covered in soot, but smiling.

They were together again.


End file.
